


Haleadays: Father's Day

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Multi, haleadays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haleadays: Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hale-a-days are the best days!

Talia would love to think that between herself and Alec they are loved equally by their kids. She can always manage to hold onto that particularly precious delusion for a year until it is shattered, as usual, on Father’s Day. She has almost come to loathe Father’s Day. And it isn’t just because the kids spend a MONTH before it planning, plotting, swearing her to secrecy as she is made to drive them around and watch them spend all their hard earned allowances on amazingly heartfelt gifts for her husband. No. It’s not any of that. It’s that Alec is so damn smug about the whole thing. He might not have the same sharpness of senses that the rest of them have but it is like he has an immediate ability to just KNOW when the preparations for his BIG DAY are starting. It makes her want to smother him with a pillow.

Derek was hard at work in his room as usual, slaving away om some thing for his Dad. Even Talia wasn’t allowed to see! It was driving her crazy. But the worst was the fact Alec knew something was up and with all the immense love in his heart he had been tormenting his son every day. It had only taken Derek being pushed to near tears for Alec to back off. Maybe they would all smother him with a pillow.

Father’s Day dawned particularly early for Talia, she eased out of bed and went downstairs to fix breakfast for the kids and to help them start the prep for Alec’s breakfast. She took a page out of his book of just assisting the kids and leaving whatever disaster they cooked up for him to eat. She’d suffered some pretty unique Mother’s Day concoctions that she felt completely vindicated doing this. Besides Alec ate whatever they gave him with aplomb and sometimes severe stomach pains afterwards. Especially once Cora got to have a say. She seemed to love adding tuna to things that tuna should never be a part of. Derek came down first, which wasn’t surprising. Of all the kids, he was always the most excited and it made Talia smile that her quiet boy loved his Dad so much. He was the best and not accidentally hurting him and he was also already showing signs he would be able to watch his sisters’ backs and be a strong, reliable presence in their lives.

"Morning mom." Derek whispered unnecessarily, kissing her cheek as she gave him a plate loaded with eggs and sausage.

"You don’t have to whisper baby. Your Dad has fallen asleep watching tv before on the Military Channel."

Derek snorted and started eating, his gift already wrapped in his very careful way and on the table. Talia itched to know about it - it was a big box.

Laura drifted down with Cora in tow, making Talia smile. Laura hated people following around after her. It was a hard learned lesson for Derek when he was much smaller. But she was being very patient and putting up with Cora because Derek had asked her so nicely. Actually he’d turned his sad face on her and Talia had watched Laura crumple like wet tissue paper. The only weapon any of them had against Derek’s pleading face was the fact he had no idea it was the face that turned the tide. He honestly thought it was because he asked nicely. Really only Cora was impervious to her big brother, he couldn’t get her to do anything she didn’t already want to do. It was hysterical for the whole family to watch because Derek wanted so badly to be the best big brother - he was just learning that most of the time it meant standing back and hoping for the best.

When Talia and the kids had finished eating, they cooked the kids’ planned meal for Alec, loading bacon potato cakes, too runny eggs, and some sausage that was very burnt on one side before being covered with a dollop of tuna and mayo to a tray. Talia carried the tray, the kids each carried their presents, and in a careful procession they went upstairs to wake up Alec. As per family tradition, the kids set down their gifts and in a high scream pounced as one atop their Dad, shocking him awake and playfully attacking him with kisses and hugs. Except Cora who got a bit too excited and stuck a claw in Alec’s thigh. It wasn’t too bad, Derek had managed to lift her up before it was anything more than a light scratch.

Cora’s breath hitched like she might cry but Alec opened his arms and cuddled her tight. “Sorry Daddy.” She sobbed, muffled against his neck. “That’s ok baby, it was an accident. I’m ok.”

Cora rubbed at her eye and sat up in his arms, looking at him to be sure it was true. She wasn’t so great at determining heart beats just yet but with Alec - that didn’t matter. He could tell all the blatant lies, fibs, and tall tales he liked because no one could tell. Not even Talia. That was a skill that would have terrified Talia if it was anyone but Alec. She smiled indulgently while Alec settled Cora on his lap, Laura on his left and Derek on his right, hugging them all so tightly it was a good thing they had strong werewolf bones or they would have definitely been crying from his loving embrace.

"My gift first, Daddy!" Cora demanded and crawled off his lap and down the bed to where she had left paper on the floor. Cora had no allowance yet and couldn’t buy anything. Or really buy anything to make anything. So she did the only thing she could do and that was draw him a picture. She didn’t clamber up onto the bed like most kids, instead she leapt up, smooth as could be and walked back to sit almost too hard back against him as she showed him the picture.

"That’s us. It’s me, and you, and Mommy, and Laur, and Derek. I’ve got a crown like Laur and you have a hammer Daddy. And this is a broke house you’re fixing. And Derek has a kitty. And Mommy is blowing you kisses." She pointed at the scribbles and hearts and people with too many arms or maybe they were legs. Alec smiled and kissed her head, “I love it, I’m hanging it up in my office."

Laura leapt up. “Now me! I get to go before Der!” She got her small package and inside was a very carefully braided watch fob. “It’s not as pretty as the chain Grandpa’s watch used to have but… Maybe it could work too? I used your favorite colors Dad. Yours and mine.” Laura hugged Alec around the chest and buried her face against him as he smiled, “Thank you Laura. I’ve really missed carrying Grandpa’s watch and now I get to have you along for the ride too!” He kissed the top of Laura’s head and made her smile.

Derek eased off the bed, bringing his gift back with him. Alec had all the kids help him unwrap it and when he opened the box he found a fair representation of their house but as a bird house. “Woah Big Man!!! You did this all yourself???” Alec gasped, holding it carefully because like all kid projects - they never turn out as sturdy as you would think. He could tell from long experience he needed to sit down with Derek and show him how to strengthen it before he could put it in use.

Derek nodded leaning against his Dad’s side and smiling his small smile as Laura looked daggers at him for upstaging her. “The porch keeps breaking off though…” Derek whispered to him.

"I’ll show you how to fix it." Alec smiled, handing it over to Derek to set down as Talia settled breakfast across his lap.

One look and Alec wanted to get out of bed and convince everyone he is perfectly happy to eat cereal. “Wow…. Look at… Wow!” He glanced up at Talia whose mouth curled into a cruel if loving smile. “Happy Father’s Day, Alec.” She said with honeyed poison.

Alec shook with internalized fond hysterics and shook his head at her. “Thanks Tal. Thanks for everything. Wow… What’s… What’s this on the sausage?”

"I made that!" Cora declared, tiny hands raised up in victory. “It’s tuna and may-naize!"

Alec put on his brightest and most pained smile, kissing Cora’s head and hugging his kids tight. “Looks great, Thank you guys!”

"Happy Father’s Day!" They all chorused and hugged back, Alec prolonging it as much as he could. Maybe if someone hugged him too tight he could escape breakfast. Catching the look in Talia’s eyes though - he didn’t think so.


End file.
